


Bleeding Hearts

by kagacuties



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagacuties/pseuds/kagacuties
Summary: There's a new engineer in the facility, her project's most recent hiree.And this one...is different.(human 9S x android 2B)





	Bleeding Hearts

 

 

 

She's a weapon, a multi-million dollar AI implanted in a billion dollar synthetic body. The brainchild of a classified project to create the world's most powerful military assassin.  
  
Even if she hates the endless cycles of experiments they force her to repeat...  
  
Even if she hates the feeling of blood staining her fingers...  
  
Even if she hates hearing the screams of the nameless victims they toss before her, to be punished by death for military crimes she has no clearance to know...  
  
...She is merely a weapon.  
  
Obeying her creators is all she could do.

.

She knows how important she is, she understands that her completion could alter the scale of warfare that humans currently know. She hears what her creators say, how they herald her as a breakthrough to all android production standards, how they boast about their own accomplishments. To be hired for such a prestigious project, the scientists here are among the nation's best.  
  
They take pride in their morals, in their service to their country, and say that possessing her as a trump card would ensure peace to their entire nation. She is the key to ending war. She is the key to ending all bloodshed.  
  
For the longest time, hearing those words repeated so often left her confused. She is an assassin. Her only specialty is murder.  
  
But she's grown to understand, what it is her creators mean; she is the key to ending _their_ bloodshed.  
  
She kills so they won't have to. She exists to shoulder an entire nation's sins, solely by herself.  
  
It is an easy fate for her, as a weapon.

.

How many bullets can she take before her body breaks?  
  
How many stabs before her functions fail?  
  
These are obvious parameters to be maximized, if she's to be efficient in battle, and as such requires testing.   
  
The tests are conducted for her to become stronger. It's only logical. Completely necessary pain.  
  
Even so, when she's collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees, her body having reached its max after the first few hundred bullets...  
  
And she feels the onslaught of projectiles finally tearing chunks from her bullet-proof skin...  
  
And sees the flood of error messages, alerting her to the puncture wounds that shatter her reinforced skeleton...  
  
...she can't help...but wish it'd stop...

.

There's a new engineer in the facility, the project's most recent hiree.   
  
And this one...is different.  
  
He's standing beside her operating table, clutching a clipboard to his chest and offering a warm smile she isn't used to. "You must be 2B. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."  
  
He appears younger than her other creators, which is expected. His age had been a heated topic of conversation among the other scientists, some of whom argued he lacked the necessary experience for a project of their caliber—but it seems his skills surpass what his age would suggest. As a recent college graduate, he's a boy in his early twenties, with a soft voice that complements his youth.  
  
_Ma'am_...what an unusual choice in words...  
  
"I'm the new project operative, military codename 9S. The director's put me in charge of your maintenance, so I'll be performing regular checks and repairs on you from now on."  
  
2B responds with little more than a nod as he sets the clipboard down, gathering tools from surrounding drawers.  
  
"So, how's your day been?"  
  
It’s a phrase she hears often amongst the scientists’ conversations. Without much thought, 2B dismisses the question, assuming he’s speaking to another scientist through his earpiece—and is more than a little flustered when it turns out to not be the case.   
  
"Ma'am? Are your aural processors damaged? Should I take a look?"  
  
She shakes her head quickly, struggling to piece together a reply. "My...day? It's...fine..."  
  
Truthfully, she has no idea of when the day started, as she doesn't keep track of time. There's no need, for a schedule controlled at her creators' convenience.   
  
So why would he ask such a strange question...?

He meets her confused gaze with a small laugh. “You’re not the talkative type, huh?”

He motions for her to sit up, and she complies, before he continues. “Well, my day’s been pretty hectic, it being my first day on the job and all. I'm still trying to adjust to things...Anyway, reports say your right arm has been giving you trouble?”

“A patch of sensory nerves have gone numb, and the muscles in my shoulder keep jamming.”

“Hm, that doesn’t sound too difficult to fix. I’ll see what I can do.”

She tugs at the neckline of her gown, exposing her arm for repairs as he sets the tools beside her. It isn’t long before he’s peeled the skin away, prodding at her inner mechanisms. There’s a number of tools and clamps in her arm when he breaks attention from his work, shooting her a glance. “Ma’am, this doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“…No?”

He gives a satisfied nod, speaking in a cheerful tone. “Don’t hesitate to let me know if anything feels wrong. After all, it’s my job to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“…Right…”

The way he addresses her, it makes her uneasy.

She's used to orders. Commands. Not...this. The few conversations she has with her creators are strictly for data collection.  
  
9S is different from the other scientists. He...talks to her.  
  
And for the first time, she realizes.  
  
It's nice to be spoken to.

 

 

 

 


End file.
